


It's a Teamwork Thing

by torigates



Category: Bones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You joined the army. You became a sniper. You joined the FBI. Do you see the binding element in those choices? It’s violence.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Teamwork Thing

_“You joined the army. You became a sniper. You joined the FBI. Do you see the binding element in those choices? It’s violence.”_

It’s no big deal, at first. That’s why Booth tries to play it off with his ‘Love of uniforms’ comment. He knew that Sweets was just trying to get a rise out of him.

Ever since Brennan let it slip in one of their therapy sessions what Booth had told her—that his dad used to beat him and Jared, Sweets just can’t let it go.

The truth is Booth is angry. He barely speaks to his old man for he did to Jared. His brother deserved better. When Booth’s feeling really honest he can admit that _he_ deserved better too.

But what Sweets doesn’t understand, what he _can’t_ understand is that for Booth the blinding element isn’t violence, it’s being part of a team.

As kids it was just him and Jared, but Booth did whatever he could to protect Jared, to leave him out of it. When it was just Seeley against his father, well, he lost every time. Every time. That was hard, knowing no matter what he did, he was alone.

That’s why he left.

Seeley didn’t want to leave Jared. He would do anything for his kid brother. Anything. But he just couldn’t stay in that house any longer. He doesn’t regret leaving when he did, but when Booth thought about what his leaving did to his brother, what _his father_ did to his brother, that’s when he gets really angry.

The army was different. They worked together, they protected each other, and for once it wasn’t Booth standing up alone. When Booth stood up, there was always someone standing up with him. As a sniper Booth was never alone.

And then there was Brennan.

Bones and her squints, and they were a _team_. Sweets obviously could not understand what it meant to be part of a team. You put yourself on the line for your teammates. You sacrificed things, and yes, sometimes you got hurt. Sometimes you did the hurting, but it was all for the team.

_“I’ve killed but I’ve never murdered. Look up the difference in your little black book, there. Okay?”_

Booth was angry at himself for letting Sweets get to him. That’s what Sweets was trying to do. As much as he hated to admit it, sometimes Booth did worry that he wasn’t any better than his old man. That someday all that anger inside him would come out at the wrong time. Against Brennan. Against Parker.

Booth would do anything, _anything_ to make sure that never happened. But sometimes he worried.

Hearing it from Lucky Luke, hearing it from Brennan, Booth thought he might be ready to admit he knew it all along. It wasn’t about him alone or his father. It was about the team. _Their_ team.

_“You’re the only FBI agent I want to work with.”_

He may have said that nothing was going to change, but Booth knew that wasn’t true. Things had changed. Things had been changing for a long time now, and even Brennan could acknowledge it.

“Booth!” Brennan squeaked, as he pulled her along beside him. “Slow down!”

Booth couldn’t help but laugh. Hearing Bones squeal at him to slow down was probably the most undignified Booth had ever heard her. She was always so calm, so composed and brilliant. It made Booth happy to hear her having fun like a normal person.

“Relax, Bones,” he told her. “I’ve got everything under control.”

She smiled at him and gripped his hand tighter. “How long do we have to stay out here?” she asked.

“Well, Bones, you agreed to keep me company, since I can’t go to sleep tonight.”

“You mean you want me to stay out here all night?” she asked.

She looked a little distressed at the idea, but Booth knew she would, if he asked her to. “No,” he said. “Not all night.”

She smiled at him and kept skating.

 

“You’re not like your father,” Brennan told him, later when they were talking off their skates.

“What?” he said. “Bones, you’ve never even met my old man.”

Brennan shook her head. “I don’t have to,” she said. “I’ve met you, and I know you could never purposefully hurt another person.”

Booth looked down. “Sweets, he said—” he paused. “He said that the binding element in my life was violence.”

Booth could feel her looking at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to meet her gaze. “Well then he obviously doesn’t know you very well, Booth. Because anyone who knows you, knows that you would never hurt anyone. Especially not Parker.”

Booth nodded but didn’t say anything.

“Do you ever bring Parker here?” she asked.

“What?” Booth asked surprised.

“Parker, have you taught him how to skate?”

Booth was surprised at the question. “Yeah, Bones. I’ve taken him out a few times. He loves it.”

She smiled. “That’s how I know,” she said.

Booth didn’t understand. “How you know what?”

“That you’re a good father. That you’re not like your old man. Or mine.”

“Max—”

She cut him off. “He never taught me how to skate. He was always only concerned with himself.”

Booth didn’t say anything.

“You’re not like that, Booth. You put everyone before you. You’re always worried about everyone else. We’re here because you put the case before your own safety. You’re always doing that.”

Booth nodded.

“You’re not your father, Booth. You’re a good man.”

“Thanks, Bones,” Booth said. He put his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into him. They sat like that in silence for several moments.

“Let me see your hand,” she said.

“What?”

“Your hand,” she said taking his into her own. “You really shouldn’t have taken off your cast; I don’t think the bones are fully healed.”

She peered at his hand, holding it gently but firmly. Her fingers were steady against his palm. Booth watched her intently examining his hand.

“I think this will heal sufficiently without a cast,” she said, and looked up into his eyes.

They stayed like that for a long moment, silent and close. The last few months, everything that happened to them seemed much more real. More intense.

Booth wanted—he wanted. He wasn’t sure what exactly he wanted, but he knew it was here.

Brennan let go of his hand, and Booth looked down. The moment was gone, but Booth didn’t regret it. He knew another one would come, and another and another. Lately it seemed their whole relationship was nothing but a series of moments, leading to—something.

“Do you want to go get pie?” Brennan asked him.

Booth looked at her, incredulous. “You hate pie,” he pointed out.

“I know,” she said simply. “But you don’t.”

Booth smiled. “Thanks, Bones. Let’s go get pie.”

That was what Sweets didn’t understand. Being on a team meant staying up all night to make sure the other person was okay, eating foods you didn’t like, putting yourself on the line because you knew they would always, _always_ have your back.

Booth held out his hand, and pulled Brennan to her feet.

They walked out of the arena. Whatever happened next, Booth knew they would face it. Together. 


End file.
